Curious
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Ludwig wanders into Gilbert's side of the mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: GilbertxLudwig!**

 **Warning: Don't like then do not read please.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

Summary: Ludwig wanders into Gilbert's side of the mansion.

Curious

Ludwig sat in the living room wondering what his older brother was up to. It has been weeks since he last saw him. He never visited his brother's side of the mansion but he could occasionally guess what his brother was up to. Sometimes he had his friends over and music would blare. Other times it would be deadly silent like right now. It has been weeks since he heard music and the television from his brother's side of the mansion. So he was curious.

Ludwig got up from the sofa and walked towards his brother's side of their mansion. It wasn't far. Stairs connected their sides of the mansion. He climbed the stairs and peered down at his brother's living room. It was neat and tidy but there was no sign of his brother. So he climbed down the stairs and entered his brother's living room.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig said as he walked towards his brother's bedroom. "Brother?"

Footsteps were heard behind him and the blonde turned around to see his brother. Gilbert had his arms crossed and adorned a frown on his face. But nevertheless his brother was gorgeous as ever. That was something Ludwig always adored about his brother: how the man could never look messy. He was wearing a black button down shirt that was not buttoned up, jeans, and combat boots. His hair had that natural, sexy bedhead tone to it and his eyes were brighter than ever. Ludwig noticed his stares and looked away from his brother.

"Here I am, Ludwig," Gilbert said as Ludwig reddened. His brother's tone seemed impatient and irritated.

"I don't mean to intrude. I just…um," Ludwig didn't know what to say. He had no other reason than curiosity to visit Gilbert's side of the mansion.

Suddenly his brother's frown turned into a smirk; something that the blonde hadn't seen in a long while. "Did you miss me?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Ludwig said as he reddened some more.

"Did you miss me, little brother?" Gilbert asked again.

"I was just worried," Ludwig said as Gilbert somehow had him cornered.

" _Oh, how can he move without my eyes even registering it?"_ Ludwig thought.

Gilbert intertwined his fingers with his brother's and pushed his blonde against the wall; something he hadn't regularly done but was good at doing. Ludwig gasped but didn't fight back. His cheeks were burning and Gilbert was just so close.

"You were worried, what for?" Gilbert whispered into Ludwig's ear.

"Well, you've been too quiet lately," Ludwig said as his brother's lips brushed his cheeks.

"My mood hasn't been all that good. I just want a distraction, brother," Gilbert said as Ludwig's mind raced.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert connected their lips.

He froze. He was in shock. This was something his brother never done to him before. Sure he received kisses from his brother before but never a one on the lips. But Gilbert was talented. He seemed to know how to move his lips and tongue. Ludwig on the other hand just did what felt right.

"I…I did miss you," Ludwig said as they finally separated.

"Then don't deny me," Gilbert said as Ludwig reddened. "Don't worry. You won't let me down."

"Why would I let you down?" Ludwig asked as Gilbert smirked.

"Your mouth didn't know what it was doing," Gilbert said as Ludwig looked away.

"Then you better teach me," Ludwig said as Gilbert chuckled.

"Oh, I will," And with that said Gilbert pulled his brother into his bedroom.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I didn't deny him. I gave him permission to do whatever he wished and he did everything he wished. I remembered everything about last night. I remembered my fingernails dragging down his back. I remembered screaming his name so loudly that I bet the neighboring mansion could hear it. I remembered his hands, they were all over me. He didn't leave a part of my body untouched. I melted under his touch. He knew what to do to make me open my mouth and scream his name. My barriers were gone that night. I let him break every single one. I saw him in a different light that night. His devilish tongue, his red mischievous eyes, and that smirk; it made me crave for him more. But I felt like he was holding back because of my unexperienced self.

I didn't feel anything to my side. I knew he wasn't there. I felt relieved but hurt as well. I wanted to be left alone and recover from last night. But I also wanted to see how he was. I wanted to know how he was handling this. My heart was still racing, my cheeks were still stained red, and my back felt like it was about to break. I slowly turned to my side and pain shot up my spine. I knew this was to be expected. But a smile came upon my lips as I found a red rose lying on his pillow. I wrapped my fingers around the stem and brought the rose to my lips. Closing my eyes and puckering out my lips, I kissed it.

XOXO

I cleaned myself up and stayed inside Gilbert's side of the mansion. I knew he was going to come home, it was already midafternoon. I didn't know where he went and I haven't tried to call him or text him. I knew he needed his space. A blush spread across my cheeks as I thought about how I was acting. I really did sound like housewife. Suddenly the door opened and I immediately got up on my feet. It was Gilbert! He was wearing a casual suit blazer with no shirt underneath, camo pants, and black combat boots that went up to his knees. My mouth slightly fell open; I didn't know he went out with a bare chest.

"Ludwig, come here," Gilbert said as he opened his arms for me. My lips turned into a smile and I flung myself at my brother. Surprisingly, he caught me with such an ease and held me tightly.

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long," Gilbert said as I shook my head.

"It's alright, I understand," I said as I let my fingers flutter over his abs. "Since when do you walk around with no shirt on?"

A smirk spread across Gilbert's lips as he grabbed my wrist and held it in a tight grasp. "I'm a lazy dresser and people enjoy the view."

People indeed enjoyed the view of my brother. I remember when I was small and Gilbert would take me to the park. Girls would grab the ends of their skirts and twist it in their hands as Gilbert smiled at them. At first I thought my brother was just being a gentleman but then I realized he was flirting with them. He enjoyed watching anyone, boy or girl, get flustered over him.

"Does it bother you, darling?" Gilbert asked as he raised my chin up with his finger. I frowned and he took that as a yes. "So it does. Well, sweetheart, you can dress me up however you like. I'll let you choose whatever you desire."

His fingers ran through my hair and twisted into a fist. My head was pulled back and I felt his hot breathe on my throat. His tongue ran over my skin and I let my eyes shut close. I knew he was teasing me but his touch was too much for me to handle. All the strength was draining from me, my knees were ready to give out already.

"You're just too cute," Gilbert said as I opened my eyes. "Too innocent and fun to tease but don't worry, darling, I'll take my sweet time deflowering you."

"You pervert," I said as he chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think,"_


End file.
